This invention relates to a method and apparatus for detecting errors in a data word and for correcting up to two error bits therein.
Numerous methods and codes have been developed for improving the accuracy of transmission and processing of data words. One of these methods and codes for correcting random errors in data words relates to the Bose-Chaudhuri-Hocquenghem codes, hereinafter called BCH codes.
A number of different procedures have been devised for decoding BCH codes as enumerated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,648,236.
Some of the problems associated with the implementation of BCH codes is that generally expensive hardware logic and extensive computer time are required. Generally, time consuming multiplication or division operations are necessary to implement the BCH codes.